


【翻譯】Deflecting Attention 轉移注意

by sandykill



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Restraints, Rumors, Threats of Violence, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 「大宅裡流傳著一個說法...」埃克特(Ector)開口，但在他繼續說下去之前哈利清了下喉嚨，他的嘴啪地閉上。「梅林。」當梅林回頭看向哈利時埃克特扭身從梅林的手中掙脫飛奔逃出門外。梅林轉過身看著哈利，滿臉不以為然。哈利侷促地嘆了口氣。「我確定不管這是怎麼一回事，不會持續太久的。」他對梅林擺出一張難以捉摸的表情後溜回他的辦公室去了。留下困惑著剛剛他媽的到底發生了什麼事的梅林。——點文：有個愚蠢的流言，摸摸梅林的光頭能為你帶來好運－如果你活下來了的話，當然了。梅林很確定是哈利起的頭。或是伊格西。你永遠猜不到這兩個人要鬧什麼事。但他絕對是無法忍受這個的。又稱作科技魔法師梅林在國王哈利與騎士伊格西底下受苦受難的故事。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deflecting Attention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072160) by [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon). 



 

當那第一次發生時，梅林立刻作出反擊。他剛對埃克特進行完簡報，然後停在門邊與哈利談話。當埃克特經過他身邊時，他伸出手將手指按在了梅林後腦勺上。下一秒那騎士發現自己的臉被梅林壓進牆裡，脖子後頂著一隻手肘。

「操他媽的你覺得自己在做什麼，埃克特？」

就算他的臉正重重地糊在壁紙上，埃克特仍擠出了一個壞笑。「確保這次的任務會按照計畫發展。」當梅林發出低吼將往手肘施加更多力道時，埃克特越過肩膀瞄向哈利。

「大宅裡流傳著一個說法...」埃克特(Ector)開口，但在他繼續說下去之前哈利清了下喉嚨，他的嘴啪地閉上。

「梅林。」

當梅林回頭看向哈利時埃克特扭身從梅林的手中掙脫飛奔逃出門外。梅林轉過身看著哈利，滿臉不以為然。哈利侷促地嘆了口氣。

「我確定不管這是怎麼一回事，不會持續太久的。」他對梅林擺出一張難以捉摸的表情後溜回他的辦公室去了。留下困惑著剛剛他媽的到底發生了什麼事的梅林。

當那第二次發生時，梅林正坐在他的桌子前瀏覽即將進行的任務的訊息與資料。他已坐在那好幾個小時，辦公室裡唯一的聲音只有電腦發出的嗡鳴。所以當高文跟著突然打開的門後面跑進來時，梅林的手已伸進桌子下方抽出他的槍。

他很幸運，梅林不像其他騎士一樣熱愛扣下扳機，因為他沒直接朝另一人的膝蓋開槍，只是在轉身面對高文時把槍指向他。於是高文在梅林椅子前急住剎車，直直朝前伸出的手指離梅林的頭僅剩幾公分。

「高文，找我有什麼事嗎？」

高文瞄了下方的槍一眼，把手收回身側。他張嘴想回答時伊格西風風火火地跑了進來。他在高文旁停下，看見梅林拿著槍時抬起了眉毛。

哼了一聲，梅林放垂下手臂，把槍收回固定在桌子底下的皮套內。才剛把槍藏好，高文已退出門外，伊格西接著滑坐到他腿上。梅林看了一眼高文離開的路徑，但決定放他一馬，將注意力轉向面前這個要求著自己關愛的纏人青年。

他沒忘了這檔事，更甚地在接下來的三個禮拜間他似乎不斷地在擊退各個試圖觸摸他的騎士。而且不只是騎士們突然都想要闖進他的個人領域，他還逮到幾個技術部的員工盯著他看，逗留著與他共處一室，但沒有一個有足夠勇氣嘗試靠得更近。

每一次他逮住某個傢伙時他都會問他們到底是在做什麼，但他從沒得到過答案。他總是被打斷，而所有的騎士都知道最好在他的注意力放在別處時才能留在他身邊。甚至在梅林對大宅的嚴密監控系統底下，他都沒能得到更多任何關於那傳言的細節。

當他發現哈利在前往自己辦公室路的走廊裡徘徊時，梅林開始認真考慮要拒絕工作直到有人告訴他這到底是怎麼一回事。梅林花了點時間躺在他的椅子裡思考這惡作劇到底是誰起的頭時有人敲了敲他的門框，然後鮑斯(Bors)端著一盤梅林最喜歡的小餅乾走了進來。

「鮑斯。」

「哈囉梅林。我這恰巧有些多的維也納迴旋餅(Viennese whirls )，我想你應該喜歡它們。」鮑斯走到桌邊，小心地將盤子放下，站得離梅林的椅子有些太近。

梅林面無表情地瞪著他看了一會。「讓我們省點麻煩吧。我不會讓你摸我的。」他的手指在大腿上抽動了一下，他看著鮑斯的眼睛捕捉到了這個動作。「但或許如果你告訴我這他媽的到底是怎麼一回事，我會想要看見你下一次的任務能把你帶到某個溫暖的地方。」

鮑斯思考了幾秒鐘，看來是回想起自己上禮拜剛結束的，保加利亞裡那個又冷又溼的任務。那足夠說服他了，於是往後踏開一步遠離梅林的椅子。他隨手捏起一塊餅乾轉身靠到最近的一個架子上。

「好吧，梅林。我昨天跟蘭斯洛特聊天的時候她不小心透露...」

他還沒說完前哈利就走了進來，指頭關節往牆上的複製畫敲了一下當作敲門。那極不尋常的粗魯態度令梅林一臉不可置信地看著他。

「我道歉紳士們，這樣打斷你們。突然有事，我現在就需要鮑斯。鮑斯，如果你不介意。」哈利指了下門，鮑斯朝梅林聳聳肩後把餅乾扔進嘴裡，慢悠悠晃了出去。

「發生什麼事了亞瑟？我沒收到任何通知。」

哈利清了清喉嚨。「不是那種事，梅林。我晚點再告訴你，如果需要的話。」然後他跟在鮑斯後頭離開了。

梅林思考著這一連串事件時突然想通了。哈利在走廊裡徘徊。哈利在湊巧的時間點上毫無禮節地出現。梅林意識到自己只被哈利或伊格西打斷過。其中一人或兩人一起的，總是在任何人能說出點什麼時看似碰巧地出現，並製造出某些令人分心的事好讓騎士能溜走。

梅林嘆了口氣，朝他的茶與餅乾伸出手。如果這兩個人在互相打掩護，那只能代表這兩人都需要為這事負責。他決心要得到一個答案，而這次他不會允許任何干擾。他開始擬定計畫。

 

——

 

哈利的臀部拱離床鋪表面，梅林任由他的陰莖滑出自己的嘴後直挺挺地抵在肚子上。他呵著氣，在哈利無用地戳刺在空氣中時讓熱氣噴灑在那敏感的肌膚上。

梅林坐了起來，哈利的臀落回床墊時咒罵著梅林。這已經是過去這一個小時內梅林將哈利帶至邊緣卻不給予滿足。梅林很確定如果沒把哈利的手綁在頭頂，根本沒辦法阻止他從自己或伊格西那得到他想要的。

梅林看向一旁，檢查伊格西的狀況。他坐在窗邊的扶手椅裡。雙腿大張，關節發白的手指們摳進扶手裡。以那硬度看起來他的老二一定發疼了，梅林看著前液從它的頂端滴落。

「你做得很好，伊格西，」他低聲說，伊格西用力閉上眼睛地將頭往後仰去。梅林從哈利兩腿之間退開，為自己緩解地擼動幾下。「但恐怕在我們繼續之前，有事需要你們兩位先做。」

伊格西飛快地打開眼睛。「任何事，梅林。拜託...」

他回到哈利這邊，指尖沿著哈利的長度向上，就那麼一次。回應他的是一道嘶聲。

「基督啊，梅林。別弄了快直接說。」

「你們要告訴我為什麼大宅裡的每一個人一直試圖摸我。這次不會有干擾或有令人分心的事了。」他看著瞇起眼的哈利，然後看向伊格西。「說出來，那麼我想我可以用令大家滿意的方法讓這個夜晚結束。又或者你們比較想要我讓你們永遠地待在這。」

這是個下流手段，但梅林受夠了，願意卑鄙一次。他知道這方法保證能擊垮伊格西。如果只是他一人受苦，只是被逼著坐在椅子裡看著哈利與梅林繼續做下去卻不能摸任何一個人包括他自己，他的嘴巴會繼續閉得緊緊的。但他的弱點是哈利，尤其那涉及到他的愉悅的時候。

梅林看著他的目光掃過躺在他們床上，哈利汗濕緊繃的身體。哈利的怒張的老二呈現暗紅，唾液與前液把腹部弄的一團亂。哈利拉扯著綁住他雙腕的繩索，另外兩人都知道他只想在得到自由後摸遍他們全身上下所有部分。

哈利正在說話，長時間地處在邊緣讓所有的優雅都被從他身上剝除。但他試著說服伊格西什麼都別說。伊格西看起來一個字都沒聽見，視線跟隨著梅林，看著他傾身讓舌頭沿著哈利大腿內側一路向上後停下，恰恰避開哈利最想要的那個位置。挫敗的呻吟中斷了哈利的懇求，梅林勾起嘴角露出不懷好意的笑容。

「為了好運，」伊格西脫口而出，梅林猛地起身穿越房間。他站在伊格西的椅子邊，點了下頭要他繼續。

「傳言裡說只要能摸到你的頭就能得到好運。」伊格西放開了椅子，猶豫地朝梅林的頭伸出手。梅林想了一下，接著優雅地讓膝蓋落到地上。當梅林允許他的手指落到自己頭上時伊格西的雙眼都要放出光來了。

梅林抬起手，按在自己頸後伊格西的手上。「那麼這個傳言，確切地，到底是怎麼開始的？」他問，往回看向床上的哈利。

哈利的臉皮動都沒動一下，但梅林花了二十年時間破譯這男人的表情，他知道對方眼底的閃光代表著什麼。伊格西至少足夠正直，把掛著尷尬表情的臉轉向了窗戶。

「我懂了。」梅林溫柔地將伊格西的手從自己脖子上拉開，讓兩人的手指纏繞到一塊。他站了起來，拉著伊格西站到自己身邊。手指勾起伊格西的下巴，抬起他的臉直到自己能直直望進他的雙眼。

「謝謝你，伊格西。今晚你一直表現得很好，我想該是你的獎勵時間了。」他感受著伊格西在他話語下的顫抖，然後轉身面對著床，給了哈利一道不贊同的皺眉。「而你呢，哈利，表現的像個不要臉的混蛋。對此我們該怎麼做呢？」

 

——

 

那天以後，突然出現了一個新的傳言在大宅裡流傳。顯然地，梅林能保證你得到喜歡的那份任務，如果你能成功的惡整到哈利的話。（梅林甚至會允許你先摸他的頭一下，為了好運。）

 

 


End file.
